Ámame una vez más
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Yo simplemente cerré los ojos un momento, ¿Como puedes amarme?, ¿Como es posible que yo no te ame como te mereces?, aun que no importaba, ya no importaba, como ya sabes mi corazón no es más que un trozo de hielo que no termino de derretirse.
1. Ámame una vez más

Bien, no esta de más decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y que el tema musical es interpretado por Amanda Miguel, sin más que decir salvo que espero sus reviews, para saber que opinan de este songfic, por cierto es un one-shot. 

**

Ámame una vez más

**

**Por: Jenny Anderson**

**

**

Hoy, como puede haber pasado ya un año, como puede ser que hay sea nuestro ultimo día aquí, como puede ser que dentro de unas cuantas horas te vayas para siempre, como es posible que esto que siento en el pecho sea por ti. 

Como es posible que te ame como lo hago, como es posible que me mientas como lo haces, me duele no puedo negártelo, pero se que a ti no te importa, se que ese corazón que tienes en el pecho, no es más que un bloque de hielo. 

No te culpo siendo quien eres que sea así, siempre lo supe, lo que me lastima es que me mientas, que me digas que me amas, que me beses con ese fuego que solo esta en tu cuerpo, por que tu interior sigue siendo frío. 

Que me lastimes, como si yo no sintiera, que te burles de mi, a pesar de que se supone ahora estamos juntos, no quiero llorar pero no puedo evitarlo, te amo tanto, tanto que temo perder la razón, te quiero tanto que duele, duele mi interior de lo lleno que esta de ti. 

¿Como es posible que tu no me quieras ni un poco?, ¿como es posible que te burles de mi amor?, ¿Crees que soy tan tonta?, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que me engañas?., por eso he decidido que apartír de hoy, tu no volverás a lastimarme. 

Estoy en nuestra sala común, la única que sabe lo que pasa entre nosotros, esta torre es el único testigo de este amor que yo siento y que tu no puedes sentir, solo esta noche, solo esta noche, me repito mentalmente cuendo escucho el retrato abrirse. 

**_

De todas tus mentiras guardo un mal sabor 

_**

y mentiras ya no quiero más 

no pierdas más tu tiempo en pedir perdón 

pues te juro que ya no vuelvo a tras 

no me pidas que haga la locura de creerte una vez más 

nada más regálame la ultima luna una noche que no olvide jamas 

-"Hola"- Saludas caminando hacia mi, con esa forma aristocrática y felina que tienes de caminar, mientras clavas descaradamente tus ojos grises en mi, y una sonrisa torcida aparece en tu rostro, la misma sonrisa que no se por que termine amando -"La ronda fue un poco más larga"- dices para justificarte, te miro sin expresión, no quiero que te des cuenta de que se que mientes, ya basta, me haces más daño con esa mentira, deja de verme así, deja de hacerlo. 

-"Que te pasa?"- Me preguntas, como me gustaría que esa mirada que hay en tu rostro fuera de verdadera preocupación, pero se que solo es por que no te gusta no saber las cosas, por que no te gusta que las cosas se vallan de tus manos 

-"Solo me da tristeza saber que mañana abandonaremos Hogwarts"- te digo y noto que te sorprendes como si creyeras que es muy estúpido que alguien se entristezca con eso sonríes de pronto clavando tu vista en mi más fijamente si es posible

-"No tienes por que estar triste"- dices acercándote a mi y tocando mi mejilla, me estremezco por tu contacto -"Siempre estaremos juntos"- me dices pero se que mientes, como puedes hacerlo, como puedes jugar con mis sentimientos

-"Quiero estar contigo esta noche"- Te pido abrazándote y tu sonríes complacido, te adueñas de mi boca empezando nuevamente el juego de seducción, como cuando me entregue por primera vez a ti, cierro los ojos al sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo, cierro los ojo y puedo sentir tu boca en la mía. 

Me besas con desesperación como siempre, tomas el control, y me obligas a seguir aquel ritmo que solo tu sabes, te adueñas de mi cuello y me haces gemir. 

-"En tu habitación"- logro murmurar antes de que empieces a desabrochar mi blusa, me tomas de la mano y me haces subir rápidamente las escaleras, en pocos segundos estamos en tu habitación. 

_**

Desnúdame de apoco 

**_

bésame a lo loco 

invéntame un momento que no tenga final 

pricioname en tus brazos 

quiébrame en pedazos 

arrójalos al viento 

ámame un vez más. 

me arrogas a tu cama, y me miras con aquella mirada que me hace temblar, llena de deseo, en estos momentos es cuando creo ver tu rostro tal como es, cuendo tu careta cae por un momento, cuendo eres sincero conmigo. 

Tus manos se abren paso bajo mi blusa, tu piel esta fría, me besas con desespero, desplazas los besos hasta mi cuello, yo encajo mis uñas en tu espalda, enloquecida por esas caricias que me regalas, aprietas mis pechos, juegos con ellos, y yo simplemente lanzo gemidos de placer bajo tu piel.

Te cansas de que el fino encaje estorbe tu camino, me quitas la blusa lentamente, besando cada rincón de mi piel que queda al descubierto, muerdo mi labio inferior con el contacto caliente de tu lengua, me miras con los ojos brillantes de deseo, y me sonríes, justo en el momento en que el broche de mi sujetador sede ante tus intentos, lo arrojas lejos junto a mi blusa, mientras introduces uno de mis pezones en tu boca y lo succionas, mientras el otro es estimulado por tus caricias.

Te detienes un momento, para que tus labios regresen a mi boca, aprovecho ese momento para hacernos girar, quedo sobre ti, mientras tu solo sonríes, sabes lo que pienso hacer y no te molesta.

Desabrocho lentamente los botones de tu camisa, beso tu piel, aquella piel blanca que he aprendido a amar, paso mis manos por tu torso desnudo, mientras lo beso con devoción, se que te gusta, puedo escuchar tus gemidos, mientras revuelves mi cabello con tus manos.

-"Te amo"- suspiro en tu oreja

-"Lo se"- contestas, sin importarte cuanto me lastiman tus palabras, besándome nuevamente, mientras yo me trago las lagrimas, es nuestra ultima noche, ya tendré tiempo de llorar después.

Tus manos recorren mis piernas, levantando la falda escolar en el proceso.

-"Eres tan bella"- dices haciéndonos girar nuevamente mientras te deshaces de mi falda y me besas, mientras tu boca recorre mis pecho y tus manos mis piernas.

**_

No hay nada más difícil que decirte adiós 

_**

por que se muy bien que nunca más 

podré olvidar la música que hay en tu voz 

el perfume de tu piel dormida 

se que me esperan horas muy oscuras y se que voy a llorar 

pero hoy regálame la ultima luna 

una noche que no olvide jamás 

Me deseas, lo se, puedo sentirlo, tu respiración es agitada y tus manos desesperadas me recorren, bajo mis manos hasta tu cinturón, desabrochándolo, tu sonríes y me ayudas a deshacerme de el, aprieto ese perfecto trasero que tienes y tu lanzas un sonoro gemido, yo sonrío, hoy pienso hacer cosas que nunca había hecho, por que hoy es nuestra ultima noche. 

Vuelvo a hacer que giremos y quedo sobre ti, tu ya te has desecho de mi falda así que me miras de arriba a abajo al mismo tiempo que pasas tu lengua por tus labios, paso mi mano por el bulto negro de tus boxer y tu hundes más tus dedos en mi piel, me deshago de ese trozo de tela negra que me impedía tocarte, tu me miras sorprendido, creo que sabes lo que haré ahora. 

**_

enrédate en mi pelo 

_**

consúmeme en tu fuego 

muérdeme los labios 

no me tengas piedad 

regálame esta noche 

con besos que me asombren 

y que mi propio nombre me hagan olvidar 

Puedo escuchar tus gemidos, mientras yo imprimo ritmo, siento tu cuerpo tensarse un momento y decido que es momento de detenerme, te miro con una sonrisa enorme, tu me miras con esos ojos convertidos en dos pequeñas rejillas, nos haces girar de nuevo quedando tu sobre mi. 

Me prepara para ti, somos uno ahora, como me gustaría siempre ser uno contigo, como me gustaría que me quisieras tan solo un poco, solo la mitad de lo que yo te quiero, pero se que es imposible, las lagrimas vuelve a asomar por mis ojos, esta vez las dejo correr, mientras el grito sale de mi garganta, tu tardas un momento más en gritar también, te derrumbas sobre mi y me abrazas. 

-" Te quiero"- murmuras sin soltarme al mismo tiempo que me doy cuenta que el sueño a empezado a ganar terreno en ti, acaricio, tus cabellos, mientras velo tus sueños ya mañana no estaré más junto a ti. 

Ahora si puedo llorar, lloro como jamas creí que podría llorar, lloro por que eres lo más importante para mi, lloro por que mi interior esta lleno de ti, lloro por que tu jamás me vas a amar. 

me levanto de tu cama y me dirijo a mi habitación dirogiendote una ultima mirada y un débil adiós., saco mis baúl y me dirijo al cuarto de baño, tomo una buena ducha, y con el baúl tras de mi salgo de nuestra sala común rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor, no quiero enfrentarme a ti mañana al amanecer. 

una vez en la sala de Gryffindor me dejo caer en uno de los sillones junto al fuego, me siento cansada pero no quiero dormir, cierro los ojos y lo primero que viene a mi mente eres tu, Dios te quiero tanto. 

**_

Desnúdame de apoco 

_**

bésame a lo loco 

invéntame un momento que no tenga final 

pricioname en tus brazos 

quiébrame en pedazos 

arrójalos al viento 

ámame un vez más. 

Abro los ojos lentamente, siento los párpados pesados, por un momento no se que estoy haciendo ahí pero de pronto lo recuerdo, suspiro un momento intentando imaginar tu reacción cuendo despiertes y descubras que ya no estoy a tu lado. 

Pero ya no vale la pena pensar en eso, por que en este momento mis amigos estaban bajando por las escaleras, sonreí al verlos. 

-"Pensamos que no te veríamos hasta el expreso"- expreso mi amigo pelirrojo 

-"Quise estar con ustedes un poco más, que les parece si faltamos al desayuno y recorremos por ultima vez la escuela?"- Propuse esperanzada no quería verte en el gran comedor, quería olvidarte, para mi sorpresa tanto Harry como Ron aceptaron mi propuesta. 

No regresamos hasta que ya faltaban pocos minutos para partir, tomamos los baules y nos dirigimos a las puertas de la escuela, para cruzarlas por ultima vez, entre la marea de alumnos, pude verte, te abriste paso entre la gente para acercarte a mi, pero un nutrido grupo de Revenclaw te lo impidió, yo fingí no haberte visto y camino con mis amigos, subimos por ultima vez a los carruajes que nos llevarían a la estación. 

Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Harry hablaban animadamente, mientras yo no podía evitar sentirme triste por que ahora si nos separaríamos para siempre, por que nuestros caminos nos llevarían a otros lugares y por que el destino se encargaría de ponernos nuevamente en bandos contrarios, por que nuestra historia no podía ser como todos esos cuentos Muggles. 

Por que no eras tu mi príncipe encantador, por que no era yo tu princesa. 

-"Supe que Terry Bott te invito a salir"- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a mi por primera vez, yo la mire sin entender lo que acababa de decir 

-"Te llevas muy bien con el desde las reuniones del ED verdad?- Pregunto Ron curioso, yo los mire un momento, después emboce una pequeña sonrisa 

-"Solo somos amigos Ronald Weasley, lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de Luna y tu o de Harry y Ginny"- dijo y al instante los mencionados se tornaron rojos, yo reí un momento de sus caras, era verdad que Terry me había invitado a salir pero no me interesaba el chico, y sobre el Ed, había recibido más clases de ti que de Harry, y aun que mis amigos no lo sabían era capaz de lanzar las maldiciones imperdonables. 

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo Hermione, el Hurón pregunto por ti en el desayuno"- dijo Neville mirándome fijamente, yo me sobresalto un poco, seria que acaso realmente me había equivocado y tu me querías. 

-"Sabes por que?"- Pregunto esperanzada ocultando mis palabras tras una mueca de molestia 

-"Dijo que habías olvidado un libro en la sala de los premios anuales, pero que se lo daría a Mcgonagall"- Era solo eso, suspiro y volví a mirar por la ventana 

**_

y vete ya 

_**

y vete ya 

vete ya 

El expreso rojo nos esperaba como todos los años, nos sentamos todos en un compartimento y empezamos a hablar sobre lo que queríamos estudiar en un futuro, tanto Ron como Harry, Neville y Yo intentaríamos ser aurores, mientras Lord Voldemort aun estuviera vivo había que hacer todo lo posible para proteger al mundo mágico. 

La puerta del compartimento se abrió y apareciste tu y tus amigotes Crabe y Goyle, nuestras miradas chocaron por un momento pero inmediatamente empezaste a insultar a mis amigos, y ellos te contestaron los insultos, en un segundo se encontraban con la varita en lo alto apuntándote, pero tu no parecías preocupado tan solo sonreías. 

-"No saben el gusto queme da que ya no tendré que verlos de nuevo, ni a Pipote, ni a ti Pobretón, y mucho menos a la sangre sucia"- dijiste antes de sonreír socarronamente 

-"Opinamos lo mismo, Malfoy"- me atreví a decir mirándote fijamente, tu me entendiste, pareciste moleste al principio, pero después simplemente te encogiste de Hombros 

-"Tu te lo pierdes Granger"- dijiste antes de salir, mientras yo me derrumbaba y empezaba a llorar, te había dejado ahora si te había dejado para siempre. 

Mis amigos me miraban sin entender, pero yo no tenia fuerzas para explicar, Había perdido lo más importante que había tenido en este ultimo año, ¿Como pude enamorarme de ti?, ¿Como?. 

¿Como fuiste capaz de darte la vuelta como si no doliera?, ¿Por que nunca me amaste? 

¿Por que yo si tuve que hacerlo? 

**Notas de la autora:**

No tengo más que decir salvo que espero que espero que les guste, ya dije que es un one-Shot, pero talvez me animo y pongo el punto de vista de Draco, espero sus maravillosos reviews., un beso y diviértanse 


	2. No me fio

Bueno pues siempre si me decidí a escribir los pensamientos de nuestro Sly favorito, no esperen un final feliz pues no lo tiene, por cierto me di cuenta que en capitulo anterior, la maquina omitió una parte, así que ya lo corregí por si quieren ir a darle una checada, bien sin nada más que decir, salvo que los personajes no me pertenecen y el tema musical tampoco. 

**NO ME FIO**

_Música Y Letra: J.C. Calderón_

Por: Jenny Anderson

Hoy dejare Hogwarts, por fin, hoy podré ser libre, libre de llevar mis ideales sin tener que ocultarlos ante nadie, sin tener cuidado de los profesores, de aquellos traidores a la sangre, hoy seré libre y con esa libertad mi próximo triunfo, mi próximo reinado, levantare a mi sangre sobre los demás, sobre el mismo Voldemort, me levantare como el nuevo señor tenebroso. 

Pero también estas tú, se que te das cuentas de mis mentiras, puedo verlo en los espejos castaños de tus ojos, pero no dices nada, por que se que que ya te has rendido. 

No estabas en mis planes, tengo que admitirlo, y aun que lo pasamos muy bien juntos, no renunciare a todo lo que puedo conseguir por estar contigo, no lo haré. 

Esta es nuestra ultima noche en Hogwarts y no te tocare si no me lo pides, aun que se que entrando a esa sala que compartimos, podrás saber que te miento nuevamente, que mis desapariciones no tiene que ver con mis deberes como prefecto si no a mis verdaderos intereses. 

Eres la única persona que probablemente me conozca lo suficiente como para saber que pienso, pero por que lo haces no dices nada, por que sabes que este intruso que late en mi pecho esta hecho de hielo. 

O lo estaba hasta hace un año, cuando tu calor empezó a derretirlo, pero no lo suficiente, por que estar contigo es traicionarme a mi mismo. 

_ **

No me fío jamas de las miradas 

**_

De los brazos que abrazan sin razón 

No me gustan las frases regaladas 

Que me llenan de nada el corazón. 

Entro a la sala común, estas como siempre con la mirada perdida en las llamas del fuego, te giras a verme y clavas tu mirada como si quisieras llegar a mi interior, ¿Por que quieres hacerlo?, ¿Por que te aferras a amarme?, ¿No te das cuenta que yo no puedo amarte? 

-"Hola"- dijo con la voz baja a modo de saludo caminando hacia ti, con una media sonrisa adornando mi rostro, una sonrisa extraña lo se, por que no estoy acostumbrado a sonreír, una sonrisa retorcida como muchas veces me has dicho, también clavo mis ojos en ti de una manera por demás sugerente, se que amas esta mirada y esta sonrisa -"La ronda fue un poco más larga"- te miento una vez más aun cuendo se que ya lo sabes, tu clavas ahora tu mirada pero no hay nada en ella, ni en tu rostro, tu no eres así esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, que puedo leer en tu rostro tus pensamientos, pero ahora no puedo, me miras simplemente indiferente, siento curiosidad por saber que pasa, siento una terrible necesidad de dominar tu vida, y no me gusta que las cosas no salgan como yo quiero, y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe. 

-"Que te pasa?"- Te pregunto intentando sonar preocupado, se que no lo logro tu mirada me lo dice, pero pareces aferrarte a la idea de que me preocupe por ti y decides contestarme 

-"Solo me da tristeza el saber que mañana abandonaremos Hogwarts"- dices con una sonrisa melancólica, te miro sorprendido. 

-"No tienes por que estar triste"- te digo acercándome a ti y tocando tu mejilla, tu te estremeces por mi contacto -"Siempre estaremos juntos"- te digo para tranquilizarte, miento nuevamente, y tu lo sabes. 

-"Quiero estar contigo esta noche"- me pides cerrando la distancia que hay entre nuestros cuerpos, yo sonrío complacido, y dejo que mis manos recorran tu cuerpo y tu cierras los ojos, y yo me adueño de tu boca. 

Te deseo y no creo que seas consiente de cuanto, cada vez que me acerco a ti, reacciono así, te beso con desesperación, por que se que un día de estos no te tendré más y me sigues, sigues mi ritmo con docilidad, y eso es algo que también me gusta de ti, tu entrega total, esa confianza que demuestras para mi, entonces tu boca ya no me parece suficiente y bajo por tu cuello, logrando que lances un pequeño gemido. 

-"En tu habitación"- te escucho decir, cuendo mis manos están a punto de desabrochar tu blusa, te tomo de la mano y subimos juntos y rápidamente las escaleras, en segundo estamos en mi habitación. 

_ **

No me fío de aquel que me conoce 

**_

Ni siquiera recuerdo bien su voz 

De esa niña que dice haber besado 

Esos besos que jamas me dio. 

Te arrojo sobre la cama y te miro dejando que veas mi deseo, tu tiemblas ante mi mirada, siempre lo haces, desde aquella vez que te entregaste a mi por primeravez. 

Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, te volviste un reto para mi, quería poseerte antes que cualquier otro, quería restregárselo en la cara a Potter y Weasley, quería doblegar tu orgullo y demostrarte que no eras más que yo, por que eras algo prohibido por eso te deseaba, y lo sigo haciendo, por que eres la única que no me pide nada, la única que esta dispuesta a estar con alguien frío como yo. 

Me abro paso bajo tu blusa, tu te estremeces ante el contacto de mi piel fresca sobre tu piel cálida, te beso nuevamente me se dueño absoluto de estos labios, al final te gane doblegue tu orgullo. 

Recorro tu cuello, suavemente como se que te gusta y tu lanzas gemidos que me enloquecen, hundes tus uñas en mi piel, pero no me importa, aun que pienso hacerte pagar, apretó tus pechos y tu quedas indefensa bajo mi peso. 

_ **

No me puedo fiar 

**_

El miedo me ha hecho frío 

Compréndeme 

Si ya ni en mi confío. 

Mi soledad 

Tal vez la adulación 

Me han roto el corazón 

Siento hastío 

Decido que es momento de continuar y te desabrocho la blusa lentamente sin perder de vista tus ojos, incluso cuendo beso cada parte de tu piel que la tela deja a mi merced, pronto solo me estorba ese fino encaje, tu muerdes tu labio inferior, y yo te miro con el deseo prendido en mis pupilas, sonrío cuando el broche sede ante mis intentos, pronto me deshago de él. 

Llevo uno de tus pezones a mi boca, mientras tu cuerpo reacciona ante los estímulos, me detengo por la necesidad que siento por tus labios y te beso, y aprovechas el momento para hacernos girar, haciendo que yo quede bajo tu piel, sonrío al verte, eres una visión tan hermosa que no me molesta que lleves el control un momento. 

_ **

No me fío 

**_

No me fío de aquel que no me mira 

Que tendrá contra mí su corazón 

Me da miedo entregarme a tus caricias. 

Pues me han hecho tanto daño amor. 

Repites los mismo movimientos que minutos antes yo lleve a cabo, me encanta sentir tu lengua sobre mi piel, apesar de que estas sobre mi no ejerces poder, sigues siendo la misma chica sumisa que logro tenerme atado a su cama por un año, sin tocar a nadie más. 

Enrosco mis dedos en tu cabello, despeinándolo más si eso es posible, tu te detienes y llegas junto a mi oreja 

-"Te amo"- murmuras antes de besarme el lóbulo, te pongo frente a mi, y miro tus ojos, me seria tan fácil decirte un "Yo también" y mentirme como siempre, pero no puedo, no lo mereces, he llegado a quererte pero yo no se amar. 

-"Lo se"- es lo único que digo antes de besarte, de acariciar tus piernas y levantar la molesta falda. 

-"Eres tan bella"- te digo para que sepas que si siento algo por ti, no es amor pero es algo, volvemos a girar esta vez yo estoy arriba, y me adueño con mi boca de tus pechos, mientras mis manos no dejan de recorrer tus piernas. 

_ **

No me fío de aquel que hace favores 

**_

Y presume de hacerlos por amor 

No confío en aquel que vende amores 

El amor jamas es un favor. 

Te deseo y los sabes, te lo dices mis gemidos, y esta parte de mi cuerpo que despierta con tus caricias, pero se que tu también me deseas, puedo verlo en tus ojos, tus manos viajan hasta mi cinturón deshaciéndote de él, yo sonrío y ambos nos deshacemos de mis pantalones, tu aprietas mi trasero y yo no puedo reprimir un gemido, conoces cada parte sensible de mi cuerpo, y eso algunas veces me asusta, pero me olvido de eso para quitarte tu falda. 

Volvemos a girar, y quedas sobre mi nuevamente, te miro descaradamente, pasando mi lengua por tus labios, tu sonríes de una forma tan extraña, al mismo tiempo que pasas tu mano por mi erección aun oculta por mi boxer, y te deshaces de él con facilidad, yo te miro sorprendido por que veo la determinación en tus ojos. 

_ **

No me puedo fiar 

**_

El miedo me ha hecho frío 

Compréndeme 

Si ya ni en mi confío. 

Mi soledad 

Tal vez la adulación 

Me han roto el corazón 

Y siento hastío 

_ **

No me puedo fiar 

**_

El miedo me ha hecho frío 

Compréndeme 

Si ya ni en mi confío. 

Estas imprimiendo un ritmo maravilloso, y no puedo evitar gemir, me estas regalando tanto placer y me siento culpable por no amarte, por mentirte, siento que el placer esta punto de llegar al clímax pero tu te detienes, me miras con una amplia sonrisa adornando tu rostro, yo te miro con los ojos entrecerrados 

Nos hago girar para quedar sobre ti, te preparo para mi, y en ese momento somos uno, observo tu rostro lleno de placer, y tus ojos me ven llenos de ese amor que yo no deseaba que sintieras por mi, al mismo tiempo que derramas lagrimas, no soy tonto y se que lloras por mi y mi desamor, llegas al clímax con un grito, te observo, yo tardo solo un momento en seguirte. 

Y me derrumbo sobre ti, te abrazo fuertemente, me acabo de dar cuenta que esta es nuestra ultimavez juntos, ahora me doy cuenta de que eres importante para mi, no como tu deseas pero de alguna forma retorcida como yo eres importante para mi. 

El sueño gana terreno sobre mi y me quedo dormido sobre tu cuerpo. 

_ **

No me puedo fiar 

**_

Pues tras la vanidad 

Llega la verdad 

Luego el vacío 

No me fío. 

Los rayos del sol, golpean mi cara, te busco a mi lado para ya no estas ahí solo queda tu aroma, cierro los ojos un momento antes de levantarme rumbo al cuarto de baño, tomo una ducha fría y vuelvo a mi habitación, me visto lentamente, se que no estas ya en la torre pero quiero verificarlo así que entro a tu habitación. 

Como lo imaginaba te has llevado ya tus cosas, suspiro un momento es lo mejor, regreso a mi cuarto para terminar de empacar mis cosas en el baúl, entonces observo un paquete rojo, se suponía que iba a dártelo anoche pero lo olvide completamente, talvez pueda dártelo en el desayuno, aun que puedo que ya no tenga importancia. 

Me deshago de la envoltura, mi cuartada es decir que lo olvidaste en la torre, observo las letras doradas que adornan la portada Hermione Granger, lo abro, en la primera hoja no hay nada escrito, oculte una pequeña dedicatoria con un hechizo que tu conoces muy bien, es un libro de encantamientos y transformaciones avanzadas se que lo has deseado desde hace mucho tiempo. 

Observo el reloj, ya es hora del desayuno, bajo hacia el gran comedor, pero no estas ahí, ni tu ni esos estúpidos amigos, no me sorprendo creo que una parte de mi ya lo esperaba. 

Observo a Longbottom, sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor y decido preguntarle por ti 

-"Sabes donde esta Granger?"- Pregunto, el chico se asusta al verme y yo se que hace bien al hacerlo, niega con la cabeza y me mira inquisidoramente, demasiado asustado para emitir sonido alguno. -"Si la ves dile que olvido un libro"- dije señalando el que llevaba - "Que lo dejare con Mcgonagall, por que no me apatece andar cargando algo que le pertenece a una sangre sucia"- y me alejo de ahí para acercarme a Mcgonagall, así tendré la certeza de que llegara a ti, y después decido que me he ganado un buen desayuno. 

_ **

No me puedo fiar 

**_

El miedo me ha hecho frío 

Compréndeme 

Si ya ni en mi confío. 

La mañana paso verdaderamente rápida, en unos cuantos minutos nos encontrábamos en el Hall, para salir rumbo a Hogsmade, te observo entonces, junto a tus demás amigos, los estúpidos pelirrojos, ese engreído de Potter el imbécil de Longbottom y esa chiflada de Lovegood. 

Pero un grupo de Revenclaw me impide llegar hasta ti y tu no te das cuenta de que estoy ahí, Blaise, Pansy, Crabe y Goyle se unen a mi. 

Asustamos a unos cuentos enanos, para tener un carruaje para nosotros solos, bromeamos sobre algunas cosas, todos entraremos pronto al grupo de Lord Voldemort, aun que no nos sentimos verdaderamente alegres por ello, si queremos obtener lo que queremos tendremos que estar con él. 

Pansy y Blaise comienzan una de sus estúpidas manifestaciones de cariño que yo no soporto así que mejor observo por la ventana, mentiría si dijera que extrañare el castillo, mentiría si dijera que no te extrañare a ti. 

Fuiste una buena pupila, me divertí ensañandote arte oscuras, solo espero que alguna vez le lances alguna maldición a esos estúpidos que tienes por amigos 

_ **

No me puedo fiar 

**_

Pues tras la vanidad 

Llega la verdad 

Luego el vacío 

No me fío... 

El expreso nos esperaba como todos los años, nos sentamos todos en un mismo compartimento, pero yo me salí de ahí, Pansy y Blaise estaban dando un espectáculo que prefería no presenciar, decidí ir a molestar a tus amigos, ellos siempre me levantaban el animo. 

Los encontré rápidamente, Crabe y Goyle estaban conmigo, no fueron necesarias muchas palabras para lograr que tus amigos me apuntaran con sus varitas, pero eso a mi no me preocupaba 

-"No saben el gusto queme da que ya no tendré que verlos de nuevo, ni a Pipote, ni a ti Pobretón, y mucho menos a la sangre sucia"- dije para después sonreír con desprecio 

-"Opinamos lo mismo, Malfoy"- Dijiste clavando la vista en mi fijamente, te mire con molestia al principio pero era lo mejor, no había nada entre tu y yo y además no era lo que quería simplemente me encogí de hombre y te mire con indiferencia. 

-"Tu te lo pierdes Granger"- dije ya sabiendo que no habría más noches junto a ti, salí de ahí cerrando la puerta tras mi, como su no doliera, escuchando tus sollozos, me recargue en una de las puertas, por que no te dabas cuenta que era lo mejor y que yo no podía amarte. 

Mis amigos me miraron sin saber, pero yo simplemente cerré los ojos un momento, ¿Como puedes amarme?, ¿Como es posible que yo no te ame como te mereces?, aun que no importaba, ya no importaba, como ya sabes mi corazón no es más que un trozo de hielo que no termino de derretirse.

¿Como es posible que no te pueda amar?

**

Fin

** **Notas de la autora:**

Aquí esta el punto de vista del Sly espero que les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me gusto, solo espero que ustedes me digan que opinan con esos maravillosos reviews. y ahora contesto los de el capitulo anterior 

**Mariet Malfoy**: Bien ya esta el de Draco, talvez no sea lo que ustedes esperaban pero es que esa era la idea desde un principio, me alegra mucho saber que te gusto aun que fuera drama, muchas gracias oir tus porras, y mil gracias por tu review. 

**SuiCiDeSnowGirl**

Me alegra qeu te gustara Linda, creo que no sufrio, bueno no mucho y aun así ami me parece encantador, espero que te haya gustado y mil gracias or tu review. 

**Lira Garbo**

Bien si me anime, aun que como ya he dicho talvez no era lo que ustedes esperaban espero no haberlas descepcionado, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tus porras, y mil gracias por tu reviews preciosa. 

**Jenny/Jade**

Simepre me hace muy feliz resivir mensajes de mi Sly favorita, como estas preciosa serpiente, sobre cambio la proxima semana ya tendre el capitulo y aqui esta el punto de vista de Draco que espero qu ete gustara, un beso y cuidate mucho. 

**A Fanel Grandier**

Espero que te gustara este capitulo donde pongo el punto de vista de draco, a mi me gusto y espero que a ti tambien linda, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y mil gracias por tus comentarios. 

**LunaWood**

Bien aqui esta el capitulo con el punto de vista de Draco, solo espero que no las descepcione, mil gracias por tus comentarios y gracias por tu review preciosa. 

Jenny Anderson

Miembro de la orden Draconiana 


End file.
